X-Com: My Story
by ECDeadly
Summary: I researched their biology. I created new technology. I led my men to victory. But this is only scratching the surface. This is the story of me facing the battles of in and out of the warzone. This is the story of hazards of being... the Commander.
1. Introduction

"In today's breaking news, we have been receiving multiple attacks of the same nature across the board. And also, multiple abductions have happened as well.

In a long thought process many organizations and societies have claimed the unthinkable:

Aliens.

I advise you: whenever and wherever you may be, be cautious and always have a contingency plan. We do not know who these beings and known to be incredibly hostile with technology beyond our capacity.

Stay safe."

I clicked the TV off and clasp my hands together, my fingers brushing the back of my palms nervously.

Everyone who I know loved and trust is out there, and god knows what is being happened to them.

I step in front of the house to look around.

Nothing.

I am getting paranoid.

I stepped inside and brushed my head with my fingertips.

The phone rang. I walked over to pick it up.

"Hey man." Alex Hartland. One of my few best friends. Known each other since middle school. He's in the Navy along with another friend of mine, T.J. Lode.

Alex is one of those gun-totin' 'Fuck yeah America' type of guy. He is patriotic and stands in what he believes in. But as a friend, he's obnoxious as hell and puts his mouth ahead first. Yet he's completely understanding and helpful where it counts. Maybe that's how he got his trophy wife.

T.J. in the meantime is a 'Take no-nonsense' person. He is most of the time strict but he loosens up time to time. He is the son of a successful company, which means he is rich which also means obviously he is selfish- brags a lot. But I never expected him to be in the Navy. Maybe he actually has a helpful side to him, or maybe he wanted excitement in his life. Maybe both.

"Hey Alex." I said, sighing.

"How you holding in?"

"Good, my parents are back home and safe, my brother said he's fine looking after them. Peter is heading over soon, but Gabe never called back."

"Maybe something came up."

Peter Dianellos. Stubborn and rebellious, this guy is practically an unbudge-able tower from people who against his ideas, beliefs and values. Quick tempered too, which is not a good mix. But I notice a developement of it being less frequent. So hey, good progress.

Gabe Matsky is the last of the bunch, playful and spotlight seeker, this guy just does it just for the sake of doing it. Nothing holds him back, and nothing practically will.

Except calling back.

...anyway,

Gabe is also a player, which I could tell from his personality. This trait usually sparks clashes amongst us five, but other than that he's a good friend, he's open to the problems and we usually sit down and have a drink, talking away our problems.

"Definetly, because anything can happen during an Alien Invasion." I sighed.

"Dude, relax. You're overthinking a bit. You've always done that."

"Uhm, it's called thinking the probabilities. The chance of being jumped by an alien is somewhat there."

"Mm. I don't know why the fucking government isn't doing anything about this- it's driving me crazy. It's worse than Obama."

"Ugh... again with politics." I groan.

"Well I'm practically your living headache." Alex joked.

"Well, no shiz Sherlock."

"Ensign Alex Hartland and Ensign Timothy James, please report to the..." I heard through the phone.

"Dude, gotta go."

"Alright, see you soon." I hanged up.

"Eric!" Peter called out from the door, his face pressed into the door's window.

He looked like a troll with his face squished like that.

I took out my phone and took a picture and opened the door.

"Did you just take a picture?" Peter said walking in.

"This is going to the 'Blackmail' folder..." I mumbled.

"Oh delete it you asshole." He said laughing, lightly punching me in the shoulder.

"So how you doin'?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Dude- I'm sick of it." Completely changing the mood and subject, which startled me a bit.

"Huh?"

"You know- Aliens."

"Right."

"I just want them- gone."

"Everyone does, Peter. But no one is doing to do it so."

"What?! Dude, just go up to them and blam them on the face. If they have one. Do it more times if they have more faces." Peter exclaimed.

"Easier said than done, bro." I said as I sat down on the couch.

"Hell, I'll do it." Peter scoffed, leaning against the wall across from me.

"Alright..." I mumbled, highly doubting it.

"You doubting me?" Peter asked, looking at me with that look.

Damn.

"No." I said with a straight face.

"I'll really do it." Peter said.

That was when I really saw it in his eyes that he really did.

I nodded.

"I'll support you then."

"Thank you."

My front door slams open as someone walked in. I stood up and pulled my pistol from under the couch and aimed at him.

It was Gabe.

I lowered my weapon and walked over to him, my hand on his shoulder.

"Gabe, you alright?" I asked, his head was lowered, and I can tell from his sunken posture something devestating happened to him. Peter walked over as well.

"They took everything from me..." He mumbled.

"What? Gabe what are sayi- what happened?"

"They took everything..."

"Gabe what are you talking ab-" Gabe grabbed me by the collar and pressed me against the wall.

"My freakin' _family_, MAN. And freakin' Sierra too!" He hissed through his teeth, his blue eyes piercing through me. Peter yanked him from me. As I gained balance and composure I tried to approach it gently.

"You mean...?"

"Yes, Eric. They're dead." He said in a grim tone.

"Mmm. Sit down, tell me what happened."

Hours later,

"I know how you feel but you gotta let this go, man." I said in a gentle tone.

"How the hell would _you_ know?" Gabe retorted. I became silent.

"...What Eric mean't to say was we comprehend what you mean, but holding this grudge won't do anything... it's best to move on.." Peter defended me.

"Are you telling me to _forget_ them?!" Gabe gritted his teeth. "After _just _witnessing it?!"

"NOT-...forget them. I said, move on." Peter replied.

"..." All of us became silent, then with a specific knock that I knew, Alex walked through the door with T.J.

"GUYS, guess who came in with awesome news?!" Alex walked in with a grin on his face, walking over to the table with T.J. closing the door behind him and locking it.

"What's up?" I asked, Gabe was sulking and Peter payed attention.

"Alright, so Eric, remember how I said I want these aliens gone-"

"I know right? These fucking al-" Peter chimed in but with a wave of his hand Alex continued.

"So they called me and T.J. and from all of us, decided to tell us-"

"Guys, we're part of this project that is specifically there to take out these things." T.J. butted in out of excitement.

"Are you shitting me?!" Peter stood up, himself riled up. Gabe turned his attention towards the two now.

"Yeah, and we are hired to go over there, cash and all! Dude if we make this out alive-"

"Oh shut up, money bags." I laughed, leaning against the table behind me.

"No- think of the _bigger _idea, no more aliens." Peter pointed out.

"Someone...who gets it." Alex raised his hands, exasperated.

"...take me with you." Gabe stepped in, looking at the two.

"Gabe I dunno about that..." T.J. tried to stop him.

"NO. I want to go- hell, I'll come in for free, and even pay whatever to go over there."

"Wait, why what happend-" Alex started but I shook my head from behind Gabe.

"Oh."

"...well, if you want to... we can pull some strings-"

"Woah-woah, you can just let him go? Whattabout me?!" Peter said, frustrated.

"U-Uh... alright..." Alex nodded.

I just dropped my jaw.

"Oh- so I guess this a plus one thing, huh?" I said with a raised, irritated brow.

"Woah- Eric, thought you weren't into-"

"Hey- the aliens may have done nothing to me directly- but if any of them brings any more suffering and pain to the people who I care-then it's game fucking on." I said, walking up, placing a hand on Gabe's shoulder. He looked at me and then away. But a smile crept up.

"Alright..." T.J. said, scratching his head uncomfortably.

"Let's do this." Alex ended with a smirk.

**One : Great Idea**


	2. Preparation

"Get up, you worthless sack of shit!" That voice boomed at me. I attempted to lift myself off the ground, but to no avail. I look up and saw my friends looking sympathetic for me as a large foot planted against my back and pushed my down.

'What have I done to deserve this...?

Eight Hours Prior

"Woah..."

I dropped my bags onto the floor and embraced the scenery around me. A holographic globe sits in front of me, with computers circling around it. Blue light shines throughout the room, practically not even needing a light source at this point. I heard hurried shuffling behind me and turned to see men hustling over to grab our belongings and run along with it.

"H-hey!"

"Don't mind them, they are just putting them in our quarters." T.J. said.

"Ah, you must be the recruits."

A voice behind me indicated the five of us and we turned around. A man with brown hair and brown cargo pants, with a green sweater with a badge on his chest that read...

Viglo Confido...

"...I am Vigilent.

Necessary..." Peter murmured.

"I am Officer Bradford. I work here at Central to brief soldiers and give advice to the commander." Bradford said, his hand extended to shake our hands. He gave a warm yet hard handshake. And he give me a skeptical look as he came upon me.

"I presume you five are the volunteers? Well- thanks for coming. We always appreciate the help."

"Anything to get rid of this any quicker." Alex acknowledged.

"That's the spirit- take a look around, make yourself at home. You're gonna be here for quite some time- so might as well get familiar with it already. Though I want you guys to meet Dr. Vahlen and Dr. Shen. They are some people you need to acquainted with." With a nod, we set off to take a tour.

"Good day, gentlemen." A woman with a thick German...wait, French.. ah..

Her back was towards us, but as she turned around I already felt weird.

Brown hair, lab coat and short brown hair.

But what's getting me is her... 'aura'. Though she seems friendly, it's like she has this... sort of huge determination to her.

Like nothing could stop her.

"Ah, hello there..." I mumbled.

"I am Dr. Vahlen, Chief Scientist of the X-Com project. Any artifacts or bodies recovered my team and I research in hopes to find solutions to this problem."

"Well does looking good part of your job? Because you're doing pretty good at it..." Peter said cheeky grin. The four of us groaned in disbelief.

"Ah... funny... 'Peter', but I put work and personal life in two..._distinct_.. places."

"Ooh. Funny... Dr. Vahlen. Good one." Peter said awkwardly, and stepped back.

Vahlen nodded and smiled directly at me. "I am looking forward to work with all of you."

"Woah!" Alex yelled upon entering the Hangar, fighter jets of interesting technology are lined up at both sides, all in remarkable condition. Being a fanatic of such things, Alex was immediately entrhalled and impressed by it.

"I never seen such models before! Not even sci-fi crap don't compare to this!"

"I find it very flattering for you to say that." An aged bald man says with a cocky grin.

"But this is expected by a respected profesional like me."

"Hey Eric is that your grandfather?" Gabe said, mocking me with a nudge on the shoulder. I scoffed and shook my head, but was glad he was able to recover from losing the people he loved. That joke made me feel a little bit more at ease as well, because all these objects and sincerity of this project gave this 'hefty' load. To fit standards...

"I am Dr. Shen. Lead Engineer, whatever we need to make, or what needs to be improved, we're here. So come to me if you need an upgrade."

"Sure will." T.J. said, grinning. "Do you do special favors with extra cash?" Dr. Shen only replied in a smile and walked away.

Upon reaching our barracks an A.I. just accompanied us on the basics of the base. Some we already knew but in terms of money and the process of X-Com I had to listen in.

To put it the shortest way possible, funds either come from three things: Council, Countries, and Commerce.

The council is all countries the help monthly fund and support the X-Com project. Someitimes sends us on some missions that usually involves something important, like a council member is being attacked or terrorism strikes in a specific place. Countries from the council will sometimes will come directly to us if there were a case of abductions in their vicinity. Yet most of the time, the aliens attack at three places at the same time, so we only have time and resources to support one, leaving the other two to fend for themselves which, most local forces don't have the weaponry to succeed. This causes more panic to rise within the country. If a country is panicking, we lose their trust. We lose their trust, they leave the council. And the support goes along with it. And that support gets us new people, and cash.

Knowing this, I had a feeling that possibly this might be the most stressful part of my life yet.

Lastly and not surprisingly, if we ever have a surplus of items or things we don't need, we visit the gray market and sell things there. Fast cash.

As all the information circle through my head, I thought a little bit and wondered an effective strategy that could work for it. But then again, I am assigned for infantry, not strategist.

"Eric, come here! They got a pool table here!"

"Alright, alright!" I yelled out in reply, walking towards there.

And with major surpise, the X-Com project actually treat their soldiers nice. A fancy bar, a pool table, a gym (kind of obvious) and a few books and televisions to take one's time...

Not that we ever will. People say that we are specifically toughed up to go out to take missions at a moment's notice. I even broke a sweat from simply hearing that.

What the hell did I sign up for?

The next morning, a sound blared that forced me to sit up from my bed with my chest ready to burst. I saw a tall, husky man in uniform walk through the hall with his hands behind his back, and he roared:

"Get up, maggots! We don't have time for this! Move, move! My grandmother can move faster to you- RHODE! I said, get up! Money ain't gonna save you from hell!" Then the drill sergeant walked to my room and yelled: "NOELL, WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE- MOVE!" I quickly got my feet moving and got down, to the outside of the base. It was still underground, but there was no fancy technology. So air felt scarce and it was much hotter than it should be.

"LAPS! DO LAPS! NOW!

"DROP AND GIMME 20...30...50...200!"

"Come- ON ladies, aliens are killing families while we are sitting on our asses!"

Gabe tripped and fell after a lap. He was cursing like a sailor and grabbed his calf. His face was red and sweat was dripping from his eyebrows.

Peter stopped and wanted to help Gabe up, but he pushed him away, and yelled at him. Peter, offended kept going.

And that was just him. My friends were all a part of sports or extracuricular activities. I'm just some nerd that has some talent.

I didn't finish an exercise until I was wheezing for air, gasping.

The drill sergeant walked oer me, his steely brown eyes piercing my soul.

"NOELL! Having fun down there? Because you shouldn'! Get moving!"

"Y-Yes sir!" I said, my voice rasp.

At the end of the day, I was sitting in the locker room, with my head in my hands and the towel around my shoulders.

"HOO! Hell of a work out, right guys?!" Alex said in the shower.

"Yeah, but certainly knew how to push us.. Jesus Christ, I can barely breathe..." Peter said softly, a hand on his stomach.

"Dude, you alright?" T.J. placed a heavy hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. I couldn't form words, and I was so exhausted- I didn't even want to stand up or move, just lie down.. and sleep...

I nodded and he too did the same, and walked away.

"And that.. was just the beginning." Gabe said, across from me. I gritted my teeth, avoiding the thought- but he was right. I can't save the world if I'm not even is driving me insane. I don't think I can be ready..."

Next Chapter: Fufillment.


	3. Fufillment

"Come on, ladies! Let's hustle! You still have to do that test!"

Today the sergeant made us do laps around the expansive hangar. It was three times larger than the training grounds which is really saying something. Yet most of the spots where the ships are supposed to be are mysteriously gone except one. A very compact and hi-tech, carries about six soldiers plus the pilot. As I took a lap around I saw armed men and women enter inside from behind of the ship. As the door closes it launched, and flew off to the East.

"You're LACKING, Noell!"

'Fucking _swear_ to god.' I thought, pushing myself even farther to catch up to my friends. I made it to Peter, who is doing just slightly better than I did.

"Why...are we... doing this?" Was the words I got through my mouth.

"Sh...shut up...!" Peter retorted in a crude manner, and went passed me.

After that moment I realized this war is changing us. And I don't think it will be in a good way.

After the laps I was relieved to hear it was over, but then we were paired in to two groups, Gabe and Peter, T.J and Alex. I was able to sit this one out. But then at the back of my mind I feel like the reason is because I was.. the weak link. I stepped in front of the Drill Sergeant.

"Wait- Sir... I can do more!"

"No you can't, Cadet."

"But I can-"

"Sit down, Cadet." I became silent, and took a seat. There were two small rooms, at the side of the room. The Drill Sergeant walked next to T.J. and whispered something in his ear, and did the same to Peter. The two looked at him in bewilderment. But nodded as they first enter the room. From my view, it was dark but with a chair in the middle with light shining upon it. Alex and Gabe walked to the sergeant and received instructions from him, then both turned pale, and without acknowledging, they walked in the rooms.

The sergeant walked to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, putting my on edge.

"Son..." He began,

"I know you are trying your best. But we need the best of the best... and if you can't be that... well...you can't. You understand?"

"Y-Y...yes, sir." I murmured, totally unexpected.

"No-no. For this moment call me by my name, Teddy. What about yours, son?"

"E-Eric, sir." I said, realizing I was stuttering again and started to freak out mentally.

"Eric, you got some amazing potential in you, and I hope I can live long enough to see the potential come in use. Okay?"

"Okay... thank you sir-...Teddy."

"Just one thing."

"Yeah?"

"Never tell this to anyone."

"Alright."

Then all of a sudden, Gabe carried out Peter, who was in a terrible condition, his right eye was blackened, bruises everywhere on his thin body, and he himself, looked incredibly angry beyond any recognition. Like, I've seen his annoyed, I've seen him pissed off, but he just wanted to rip someone's head off.

If he could.

As Gabe set Peter down on the wall, who was still eyeing the sergeant, Gabe turned to Teddy and said with a grim voice, "Gyorgy Dozsa."

Teddy nodded and turned to me. "You may go inside." I stood up, and walked inside. As the adrenaline ceased my legs began to ache. I sat down on the chair, exhaling. Gabe then walked back inside, closing the door behind him.

"Y'know Gabe...Serg isn't that bad, he-"

"I am going to ask you, and I am going to ask you once." Gabe said, in the most threatening voice I ever heard, startling me.

"What?"

"What is, the Drill Sergeant's name?"

"Huh? No-wait, why are you asking me?"

"DON'T. Play, stupid Eric. You know this and you are going to tell me right now. Or you will end up like Peter."

As I opened my mouth but then a wave of realization hit me.

I felt my arms just became restrained as I was going to move.

"H-Hold up, we could do this some other way-"

"I hate to do this Eric- I really do, but I need to prove myself!"

"By willing you can be a puppet by some douchebag?! Gabe think about it!"

"Look, even if I can, the X-Com project would think we are weak! Now-" Gabe slapped me.. hard. I fell to my side with the chair still with me.

"Shut up." He finished.

"Well then screw that- I can do it." I muttered, beckoning the challenge. He put me back up and punched me as my right cheek.

"HEY! I make a living out of that!" I yelled. He hits good... maybe because I never had been in a legitimate fight, or most of the time people were using gloves and there was referees.

This time was different.

But I need to get out.

"What is the sergeant's name?!" He hits me square in the stomach. I let at an 'OOGH' and felt myself scoot back a bit.

"NO." I spat at his shoe, not daring to look up at him.

That's when I felt a boot slam into my chest, making me fall backwards to the ground. He puts me back up and made me look at him straight in the eyes.

"What is his name."

"His name is..."

"Huh?"

"His name is... Suck Mike Hawk."

Gabe gave me a look and then it twists to rage as he backed up for a final push kick, then as he delivered it, I was able to stand up and turn to the side, causing him to only completely break the chair, which gave me more freedom of movement if it were not the tight cuffs.

I then performed a drop kick on him, launching him to the wall. As he tried to get up, I grabbed a chair leg and walked to my best friend, and smack him right at the side of the head, knocking him out.

I dropped the leg and walked towards the door. As I turned the knob, Gabe tackled me from behind and we both shot outside the room, as I land first with a not-so comfortable landing. I was able to push him off slightly to face him in order to defend myself.

He got to the side and laid on top of me, as he began to knee my sides. I grit my teeth as I began to elbow him in the head. I was gonna play dirty until...

"CADETS."

Gabe and I froze in place, midway from delivering another blow. I pryed Gabe off me as we both got up, and turnede to the sergeant and saw T.J. and Alex were there too, watching. Yet also in the same condition as Gabe and I.

"Holy shit, Eric. You look like crap." Alex said.

"Well gee, you too." Gabe said with a smile, showing his teeth which was covered by blood.

"He could sure pack a punch!" He said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I cringed a little bit but did not say a word. But it was still off-putting since we were just in a brawl earlier.

"Cadets, you four had just passed the test to solidfying for your stay here at X-COM. Good job. Now you are able to receive more information, better rewards are ready to move up to your next training." Teddy said, nodding.

"Wait, what about Peter?" I asked, noticing he wasn't there anymore.

"He did as well, but just barely. We had to debate about his stay." Ted replied.

"I see. Well... thanks for consideration, Teddy." I replied. He smiled and only nodded once again before walking away.

"You guys should celebrate. Trust me, you won't be for... quite some time."

"...his name... was _fucking_ Teddy?!"

...

Afer we all cleaned ourselves up, we were all down at the bar, (including Peter who had to go to the Medical Ward for a little bit) as the guys had their jugs of beer and I had my wine glass.

The guys heckled me for a little bit for not having the same amount of 'content' they had, but I just didn't like alcohol. We all clinked our glasses and began to drink a bit.

"I swear, that Teddy... freakin' asshole." Peter grumbled, taking a big swig. "We're going after aliens- they don't take prisoners, they fucking shoot anything!"

"That's his job, what else can you expect?" T.J. said, nudging him a little bit. "Trying to put your pasty white ass to shape."

"Ah, go back to Cuba you prick." Peter retorted, rubbing his shoulder. "Still hurts you know."

"Can we just- celebrate? All the gang's here, and we can all kick ass together." Alex said, sighing.

"Hear, hear." I popped in, raising my glass.

"Hey Eric- sorry about the whole harsh thing back there... I just got.. really into it, I guess." Gabe said, turning to me.

"Nah, I understand. You're going through some stuff and.. yeah, you are really right. We gotta prove we were good enough, y'know?" I said, ruffling his red hair. "Is okay booboo."

"Why don't you suck each other's dicks at some other room?" Peter joked, Alex and T.J. laughed.

"Yeah, Eric. I thought you had better standards than that!" T.J. said while he was laughing.

"I only do it on the third date." I replied, and that's when we went crazy.

I still remember that night. It was one of those few time in this entire time span where us five simply just... forget all of those terrible things that happened to us. Almost like how it was back then... just us five, hanging out.

Everything after what, was pretty much smooth sailing. We were all prepped and ready for the whole thing.

But after what comes next... we snap back to reality.

Next time...: Realization


	4. Realization

The next morning was really not average as I was used to, there was no loud sounds, or water doused on my head to jolt me awake, I just sat up early in the morning. I guess we finished training? I popped in my earphones and sat up and stretched, did a few push ups and sit ups. And slid my dorm room open and stepped out, looking side-to-side and not seeing my friends leave their rooms either I walked passed the bar to the kitchen and opened the fridge to pull out a jug of milk.

"Mornin'."

"Jesus CHRI-" I raised on knee and leaned away from the sound, putting the jug of milk in front of me in defense, then I realized in my embarassment that it was Teddy, stiring his cup of coffee. And is actually in normal clothes- cargo shorts, a beige shirt and a fisherman's hat hiding his bald head. It was almost like after living thirty years in the dark some dude just shines the flashlight in your eyes. Especially when this guy trains you to your limit in a secret underground military base.

"Glad to see your training payoff." Ted chuckled as he took a sip.

"Good morning...sir-"

"Ted."

"Ted." I coughed.

"Wake your friends up. We got something important to do."

"Sure." I said, pouring my glass of milk, he looked rather patient so it seemed safe to take my time. I took a sip as I went to the first door and slid it open.

"Yo T.J. wake up."

"YES SIR!" T.J. shot up and hopped off, and started to do push ups.

I stayed quiet for a second, and wanted to grab my phone and take a video, but I didn't feel like it.

"Dude, just get some breakfast."

"Huh?" T.J. looked up and gave me a confused look, and got up.

"Uh, okay sure.. where's Serg?"

"In the kitchen."

"Oh.. uh, alright..." He then walked off.

I walked next door and knocked on Alex's door.

"Ey. Alex?" I slid it open and saw him passed out.

I walked over and shook him lightly, and didn't budge. I took a sip of my milk and sighed, but then I looked at my glass and dipped my index finger in the milk and dipped it in his ear.

"ALIENS SUCKING YOUR BRAIN!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Alex slapped my hand away, gave me this death stare and couldn't help to just storm off the room. Then I heard a yell,

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Hm. Interesting.

Next door I was gonna knock on Gabe's door but the door slide open as my fist approach it, and Gabe took a step out, he patted me on the shoulder with a cocky grin.

"Nice try, buddy." He said as he walked to the kitchen.

I went passed my room and last was Peter. I knocked on his door, and received no reply. So I slide open the door-

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I dropped my glass of milk, shattering all over the floor.

"Oh SHIT, JEEZ! GOD, SHUT THE DOOR!"

I slammed it shut, my face was completely heated from the embarassing sight.

I think it was embarassing for both of us.

I walked to the kitchen where the guys were gathered around Ted, and they already seemed to get comfortable with what we all see.

"Peter's coming soon..." I grumbled,

"From that sound, I don't think we even _want _him here." Gabe snickered.

"So what's up?" T.J. crossed his arms and leaned backwards at the counter.

"Alright gentlemen, as of this late, I am temporarily stepping down as Drill Sergeant so I can help you guys in your upcoming missions."

"You got _demoted_?!" Peter walked in shirtless as he buckled his belt.

"No, Dem-...Peter, I voluntarily stopped being a drill sergeant."

"What about the other soldiers being apart of the X-Com project?" Alex squinted his eyes.

"...there aren't any."

"Wait, so there's only us?!" Peter exclaimed, scrunching his eyebrows.

"...yes."

"Well, fucking great!" Peter walked away from frustration, throwing his hands up in the air.

"That's enough, we're needed in Command." Ted said as he began to walk off.

As we followed him I placed a hand on Peter's shoulder, putting on a soft voice.

"Look, there are other ways of recruiting. Trust me- we can't fight this alone and they know that-"

"Who's 'they'?" Peter asked.

"The world."

...

We approached the big blue globe and saw Bradford next to a man holding a clipboard.

"...a sighting at the Himalayas. Stockholm, Sweden... and Winnet, Montana of the United States."

"Well... the Himalayas- do they offer anything?"

"Nothing, sir."

"What about Sweden?"

"A handful of scientists, sir."

"And the U.S.?"

"A new soldier."

"Might need those- we lost everyone that last mission except for one- and I don't think he's ready for another battle for sometime...Alright." Then Bradford turned around to see us.

"That's what we got, gentlemen. So choose wisely, because we can only go into one." He said. Through thought I considered that we should go to-

"The U.S. We need more people!" Peter stepped right through. I gritted my teeth and Teddy grumble something I couldn't hear.

"Wait- what about-" I was gonna say something, but T.J. himself spoke.

"Yeah, more manpower is ideal."

"Mhmm. So we can handle them better." Gabe nodded.

"Alright we're-"

"Hold it!" I raised my hands, shaking my head. "We're not going to Montana. It's just a small town in a not-so dense state, we can let them slip for now- but a city like Stockholm- the _capital_ of Sweden, could cause serious trouble!"

"Dude we need-" Peter tried to reason with me, but I couldn't shake it.

"Screw that! A much more bigger chance of lives taken out is right there- and I'm not risking it."

"Rookie Noell, you need to realize we are doing this based off logistics- not morals." Bradford noted. I thought for a bit and raised my head with a smirk.

"More scientists which means more study on the freaks. Anything we get off them would lead to quicker and better results on beating them. And those scientist could also make it much more quicker."

"I like that answer, Noell. Consider it done-"

"Wait, I thought we were going to-" Peter raised his voice but Bradford raised a hand, and Peter was quiet.

"Go suit up, Shen will explain your equipment... and good luck, gentlemen." And as we turned to the armory, a heavy hand laid on my shoulder, it was Teddy.

And with a few minutes later, I was suited up, and carried my standard-issue rifle. The suit was bulky, and so it was heavy- as well with my rifle. This was bad on my small frame.

"As you can see, these aren't the best you can have. Since it's just standard army shirt and pants, with combat boots, kneepads, gloves, and a vest. And it won't do much to cover you up, so becareful. We got plenty of that, and especially the weapons you have here right now. So if it gets lost, we can get you another, alright? So don't make no stupid mistakes if you wanna save it or something.

Oh, and we will watch you from here, and we will see based off the performance what 'class' you are assigned to. You got all this?"

"Yes sir." Us five had said.

"Alright, now head inside the Skyranger. Gunnery Sergeant Williamson will be waiting for you."

Then later, we all were inside the VTOL (Vertical Take-Off and Landing), at the back. Strapped on shoulders-down. As we lifted off, we were quiet for a bit. Then Peter spoke up.

"Dude, why didn't you take Montana?"

"Alright- Peter, give it a rest." Alex murmured.

"No, I wanna know why. Dude, you know we need more people, it's ideal so it's easier to save lives."

"Look, we can just talk about this later..."

"Dude. I want to know."

I just shook my head and remained silent for the rest of the flight, not without some extra hassle by Peter. As soon as we touched down, we placed earpieces in said spot, and got up. T.J. took point, and with a single line exitted the skyranger, eyeing the enviroment through our rifle sights. As soon as the last person stepped out (Teddy), we heard the voice in our earpieces speak.

"Big Sky to Central, Voodoo-Three-One touched down, permission to initiate mission."

"Central to Big Sky, permission granted. Good luck."

Looking around, it's pretty fancy. Buildings that are made around the middle of the second millenia, so it has a very 'Sherlock-y' feel to it, and they are pretty tall and wide, and span throughout the empty street. Even cars in the middle of the street have no sign of life in it. In such a packed place as well.

I lowered my weapon and began to inspect the setting. And thought about

"Voodoo-Three-One, it has been suspected that source of alien activity is at the west of your location."

"Alright. Everyone stick together, and silent." T.J. said in a hushed tone, and it was good we had the earpieces, otherwise communication would be tough. We all are at our sides, covering the whole span of the street.

We took a few steps and then heard Teddy raised a hand and said, "Stop." and we did. Teddy advanced a bit and got on one knee by the driver's seat of a car.

"A civillian, dead. Covered in a gooey substance."

"Ah, Williamson. Please do take a sample of the item. Might prove useful for our research." Dr. Vahlen said through the earpiece. With a nod, Ted took out a Q-Tip and took a swab of the thing, and placed it in his pocket. He got up and walked on. As we advanced, Teddy again raised his hand and I could tell tensed up, as he readied his weapon and moved to a back of a truck.

"Status, Williamson?" Alex asked.

"I got a visual. It's ugly as fuck. Permission to use lethal force?"

"I don't think it can surrender. Take it out."

"Acknowledged." Then bright flashes followed by loud cracking sounds as Ted shot it, and it was dead.

"It's down. Standby."

"...Voodoo-Three-One, Dr. Vahlen says you should take the body back here for the sake of research of it's technology and anatom-" Then cutting off the last sound was a bright green orb the flew over Gabe's head. We all pressed behind cover as we then got ourselves in a firefight.

"How many bogeys?!" I yelled out.

"Nothing here!" Gabe reported.

"I can't, I'm being surpressed!" T.J. said.

"I see your problem T.J.!" Peter noted.

"Another one at your side, Eric! They are at both my sides!" Teddy said,

"I'll surpress the one at my side, then take toss a grenade at it, and Peter take the shot!" I command, and in sync, I snapped out of cover to shoot at the alien, and it ducked down. Then I saw something land by the alien and an explosion occured. Parts of the aliens splattered all over the place, and at the corner of my eye, Peter popped his head out and shot at it, taking it out.

Then it all became silent.

"Status?" Center asked.

"Good." T.J. sighed in relief.

"Peachy." Teddy said, looking around.

"Awesome." Peter smirked, blowing off the gunsmoke.

"Dammit, I missed the action." Gabe muttered.

"I'm fine." I said, reloading my gun.

"...where's Alex?" Teddy asked.

"Alex?" T.J. raised his head and began to look around.

"...Rookie Hartland? Report."

"Reporting." Alex said as he walked in with a body of a tall, thin man with sun glasses shielding his eyes.

"Yo, dude where were you?! Scared me for a bit there!" T.J. said, walking over. Teddy picked up the two bodies of the aliens which parts were still intact.

"I was trying to evacuate this guy, but apparently..." Alex then stoop down to take off the sunglasses.

And it was definetly not human.

"...he wasn't ready to comply. So I good smack with the ass of my rifle took him down quick."

"So they are already hiding among us?! Fuck!" Peter yelled, kicking the ground.

"Yeah... we gotta be careful. But yeah, maybe we can also take this in along with these." Teddy said as he plopped the two bodies on the floor.

They were like the classic aliens we knew. Small, nimble, gray, abnormally large head and big black eyes.. "The third was in pieces- which means we can't recover it."

"...awesome." Gabe grinned. "That counts for a mission success. Big Sky, ready up the Skyranger."

"You got it."

Then we all celebrated over the bodies on our first victims, as we tried to collect what we just did.

"Nice shot, Peter. When I saw you take a shot at him-boom! Didn't know what hit'em!' Teddy said, patting on him on the head.

"Thanks, Ted. But the grenade ain't too shabby as well."

"Yeah, but we can't research it. But at least it's gone, right?"

"Hell yeah."

"But, Eric... that was some impressive thinking you did there." T.J. said with tone of approvement, smiling. "No one hurt thanks to you."

"Video games do crazy things to kids these days." Was my reply.

And as the Skyranger landed, the guys began to walk inside, except Teddy and I, who carried the bodies in. He took the two mini ones and I unfortunately I had to take the big one.

But as I leaned over, with all too much surprise, it got up and took my pistol at my side holster, and in a split second, I saw one of the tiny gray bodies flung at him just as it fired at me. I feel a hot pain reach my lower chest, and I immediately was down. I yelled out in pain as I grabbed my stomach and looked at it. Blood was seeping through. And I absolutely hate blood. I looked up to avoid looking at it, and let out another cry.

...

Few hours passed, and I have been staring down at my bullet wound at the while, I wanted to touch it, to see if it still hurt. But I didn't want to because it might mess with recovery. I looked over to my right and saw another person here with me, passed out and seemingly in critical condition. I payed more attention to the doctor as he walked in the room.

"So how long 'till I'm back on my feet, doc?" I asked.

"Ah, uhm... well."

"Hm?"

"...you took a hit to the vertebrae, which hit a specific part of your nervous system.. and..."

"And..?" My eyes widen, my heart began to race.

"...you are paralyzed from one of your legs. So... you can't go back to the battlefield."

"W-What?!"

"You heard him, Rookie Panuela." Bradford entered the room.

"So what happens to me now?" I asked.

"I guess you receive the purple heart and go home..."

"_That_ soon?! I just got here!"

"Eric, you can't fight anymore. And you don't have any other talents... do you?"

I became silent.

_"But, Eric... that was some impressive thinking you did there."_

_"No one hurt thanks to you."_

"You will return home first thing in the morning." And just as Bradford left the room, I raised a hand.

"Wait! I'm a... I'm a growing tactician. I can help!"

"...But we need a professional, someone we can trust."

"I completely planned out the battle I went out of. And if it weren't a simple mistake, there would have been no issues."

"It is only been four enemies."

"It was too easy." I said, my tone getting dark. I was scared inside but I am getting desperate.

"...is that so?"

"Yes."

"So... if we keep you here, and strategize each mission... you are willing to take responsibility on whatever occurs on every mission that is executed."

"Yes."

"And whatever blood is in your hands?"

"Yes."

"So you are indeed ready to take on a task?"

"Yes."

"..." Bradford got quiet for a second, and thought for a moment.

He looked at me in the eyes deeply and then he gave his answer.

"...Alright."

Next time: Recourse

*note: It's 11:52PM at Sunday, and I promise you the content I had just submitted was never paraphrased, re-looked, or even looked over by other people. So this means whatever put down is not exactly what I fully gave my all, but I wanted to submit this at the end of the day. Thank you for your time.

-EC


End file.
